Going Under
by Owaranaimono Aite
Summary: After sealing Kingdom Hearts, Riku's last words haunt Sora. Words Riku said on Destiny Islands haunt Sora. Sora goes into depression. Death & Song & Yaoi Fic


Title: Going Under  
  
Genre: Songfic  
  
Rating: R. duh.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi - Shonen Ai, death, *MAJOR ANGST* Song fic  
  
Summary: After sealing Kingdom Hearts, Riku's last words haunt Sora. Words Riku said on Destiny Islands haunt Sora. Sora goes into depression.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Going under by Evanescence.  
  
Notes: Just popped into my head. Myabe because I'm depressed myself right now. When aren't I depressed?  
  
/....../ Denotes thought  
  
"...." Denotes words  
  
{....} Denotes song lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
{ Now I will tell you what I've done for you.  
  
50,000 tears I've cried for you.  
  
Screaming deceving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me.}  
  
Sora sat on the roof of the Gizmo shop, the chilling wind biting his nerves. He was almost all alone. After sealing Kingdom Hearts, Goofy and Donald had gone back to their castle. Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie were still at Hollow Bastion, helping out the princesses, Kairi was back on Destiny Islands, Cid was running his shop, Leon was off training somewhere and Riku... Riku was sealed in Kingdom Hearts. Sora shook his head and sighed sadly. Everyone had left him alone. Being alone wasn't a good thing. It gave him too much time to be alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts all centered around Riku. And the night Sora had gotten the keyblade for the first time.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
"Join the darkside Sora. Then we can always be together. Together, alone, without Kairi. Just you and me, the way lovers are supposed to be." Riku stated, holding out his hand. Sora stared at him, taken aback. Lovers? Th-they were just frineds. Weren't they? Did Riku love him? He never had time to ask that. Both of them were swallowed up, only Sora emerged with the blade to fight the darkness.  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
{ Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
(I'm dying again) }  
  
Rising to his feet, Sora looked out over the Third District of Traverse Town. Riku had promised they'd always be together. That they'd find Kairi. That they'd talk all about what he had said before being over taken by darkness. But here it was, 3 years later, and Riku sitll hadn't shown himself. All the people Sora had met on his journey had left him alone. No one was around to really notice it, but every day Sora became a bit paler and a bit thinner and a bit more consumed by his own depression. Riku had played him for a fool. A hopeless, love struck fool. And now Sora was paying the price for his love. His feelings for Riku weren't love. They bordered on obsession.  
  
{ I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under }  
  
Sora sat back down, ignoring the chilling wind and let himself cry. Every day of living was becoming a chore. He still believed that Riku would come back for him. Every day, that flicker of light inside Sora's heart faded. And if Riku knew, he didn't care. "NO! That's not true", Sora yelled at the voice in his head. "Riku's going to come for me. He'll be here! He loves me. He wouldn't abandon me for anything." Sora yelled out at the empty square. Reassuring himself by screaming that Riku cared. That was what he had been reduced to doing. Stanind on wobbly legs, Sora jumped off the platform he had been sitting on and felt himself falling towards the ground. At the last seond, he stopped falling and floated down towards the ground. Running, he made his way back to the house he and Leon shared. Flinging open the door, he wasn't shocked to find the house empty. /Off training again. Leaving me alone./ Sora said mentally.  
  
{ Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again }  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
"Riku, do you love me?", Sora asked, as he struggled to push the doors closed. Riku just smiled at him and kept pulling. As they eased the last few inches closed, Riku shouted out to Sora. "Yes Sora I do. Wait for me. I'll come for you someday! Never forget me or love someone else." He yelled as the doors sealed shut. Sora shoved all his weight on the door as it vanished. "Riku, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.", Sora whispered. "I can't love you if you're gone.", he continued, before sinking to his knees crying.  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
{ I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through }  
  
Sora stood in the middle of the living room, when he suddenly felt a chill go right down his spine. "Riku...", he whispered. Bolting back outside, he ran into the First District where everyone stood. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith stood in a small cluster. "W-what's going on?", Sora asked, panting as he ran up to them. "Kingdom Hearts has been opened, and someone is free. He's headed here, and he's killing anyone who tries to stop him." Cloud said quietly. "Sora... I'm sorry to say this, but it's Riku.", Aerith said gently, placing a hand on Sora's sholder. "Tell him the rest you two.", Leon said angirly. Cloud and Aerith looked at each other and shrunk back a little. "Sora, Riku's not alone. He's with... he's with that Ansem guy. They're together. We saw them at Hollow Bastion. Riku really did abandon you.", Yuffie said as gently as she could.  
  
{ So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
( I'm dying again ) }  
  
Sora glared at her and took off at a run, heading for the Third District, but made a quick stop at his house before continuing towards the Gizmo shop. Climbing the ladder up to the bell tower, the object in his pocket gently thumped against him every time he moved. "Riku, you lied to me! I'll never forgive you. Can you forgive youself?", Sora yelled. Standing with his back to the square, Sora watched as a giant cloud of black smoke appeared in front of him. "You were so easy to fool Sora. It was only a matter of waiting for you to let your defenses around the barrier of Kingdom Hearts fall and we were free.", Ansem said, placing a deathgrip on Riku's sholder. Riku looked away, then turned back to Sora. "I never meant to hurt you Sora. I love you, but he used us. Used both of us.", Riku siad glumly. Sora shook his head. "I don't want to hear it Riku. I've been obsessed with you. You betrayed me. Now you can fight the darkness alone. This is yours.", Sora spat out and suddenly in Riku's hand, a glow materilized and the keyblade appeared. "You'll be better than me. Use Kairi as your light. She's brighter than me.", Sora said calmly, tears spilling down his face as he reaced into his pocket. Pulling out the knife he had grabbed, he raised it and plunged it into his chest. Below, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith watched as his body fell over with help from gravity and landed heavily on the ground.  
  
{ I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under }  
  
Riku stared at the keyblade in his hand. Kairi's keychain, the Oathkeeper glittered back up at him. Turning to look at Ansem, hatered burning in his aquamarine depths. "I'll kill you. Not for myself, but for Sora. Who because of you I couldn't reach in time. You made him die slowly. And you'll pay just as slowly.", Riku spat out. "But it's not my place to punish you. It's someone else's.", he stated and the keyblade vanished, to reappear in another user's hands.. Reaching to his side, Riku pulled out the blacked keyblade that was his own. Holding it up, he felt his world slip away as his body too fell to the ground. He would join Sora anywhere. Even in death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok...... how was that one? Im depressed, so here's a depressing story..... -.- Hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah, I know it qualifies as major major angst... but I love angst! ^_^() Please review it! 


End file.
